I Love You, Austin Moon
by LoriLori267
Summary: Ally writes a song for Austin.


"**I Love You, Austin!"**

I was writing a new song, for Austin, while eating pickles of course, when I got an idea. I would write sons for Austin but then again I would write stuff for me too. And recently I got a crush not on Dallas but on Austin. I would always day dream about us. What we could become. But every time I get the nerve, there some girl, prettier than me getting him. It made me jealous.

"What should I write about?" I asked myself. Austin's eyes, his abs, his personality, his lips, his rosy, pink lips…. I started to day dream again.  
"Damn. I got to stop day dreaming about him." I then got up got a guitar and started to play.

**Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da**

**Austin, the first time we met was one of the happiest moments in my life,**

**You helped me face my fears,**

**You made me what I am today,**

**Without you,**

**I don't know if I would survive,**

**You are the sunshine,**

**When there's rain,**

**You are happiness, **

**When I feel pain,**

**And even though you might not feel the same way,**

**There's something that I got to say,**

**I'm in love,**

**With you, Austin Moon,**

**Your voice is my comfort,**

**Your arms are my shelter,**

**I wouldn't know what to do, **

**If I didn't met you.**

**Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da.**

I stopped for a minute. "That's good!" I started to strum again.

**Austin,**

**I got to say,**

**The reason I stare, **

**Every day, **

**Is because,**

**You just take my breath away,**

**Your brown eyes give me,**

"A what?" I thought to myself."Oh, I got it."

**Chills, every time,**

**I look in your eyes,**

**Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da.**

**Austin,**

**Do you even notice me?**

**The girl who loves you just inches away but still, **

**You think of me in that way,**

**You're the sweetest guy I ever met,**

**But still,**

**You're jerk sometimes but,**

**It always work in the end.**

**And I just got to say,**

**I'm in love,**

**With you, Austin Moon,**

**Your voice is my comfort,**

**Your arms are my shelter,**

**I wouldn't know what to do, **

**If I didn't met you.**

**Austin Moon,**

**I'm in love with you,**

**You are the sun in my rise,**

**You're my twilight,**

**I wouldn't know what to do, **

**If I didn't met you.**

**I'm in love,**

**With you,**

**I'm in love,**

**With your everything,**

**(Austin),**

**I'm in love with you,**

**(Austin),**

**You make me laugh,**

**And sometimes I dream of you**

**I'm in love,**

**With you, Austin Moon,**

**I'm in love,**

**With you, Austin Moon,**

**I'm in love,**

**With you, Austin Moon,**

**I'm in love,**

**With your everything,**

**You're the reason I want to sing,**

**Austin,**

**Without you,**

**I would die.**

**I'm in love,**

**With you, Austin Moon,**

**I'm in love,**

**With you, Austin Moon,**

**I'm in love,**

**With you, Austin Moon.**

"Yea! I am done. Now to the another song."

**5 hours later (AUPOV):**

"Ally? Oh, Ally? Alcaat?" That when I saw her, lying on the piano, with her I-pod in her hands.

"Huh? It looks like she was working all night." I said. "She looks cute when she's asleep." That when I took the I-pod from her hands and started to listen to "I Love You."

**ALPOV:**

"Huh,….." I woke at 9am and find that the I-pod was gone. "OH,NO! HE HAS IT!"

I ran downstairs, finding Dez and Trish staring on me.

"You heard it?"

"Yeah." They both said.

"Where is he?" I. Wanted. To SCREAM!

"At the park."

"Ok!" I ran faster than a cheetah to get there. I bet he's gonna say "No." or "You're an idiot.". I was thinking about the worst possible things ever.

"Austin? Austin? Where are you?"  
"I'm over here!" he shouted back.

My heart skipped a beat as I stared at him. His brown eyes stared on me back.

"Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so sorry. You weren't suppose to hear…."

"Ally, don't talk."

What he just said broke my heart. Until he got up and kissed me.

Never in a million day dreams that Austin Monica Moon would kiss me, with passion. Like he trying t show me something.

"I love you, Ally Dawson."  
I couldn't believe what I'm hearing. "Really?" I sounded surprised.

"Yeah, Ally. You're one special girl and I couldn't imagine my life without you in it."

"Aww, Austin. You're too sweet." I said blushing.

"I know." He said blushing too.

"Now what?" He said.

"I guess I have what I finally have what I always wanted."

"What?" He was clueless.

"You, Austin" I said happily.

"Oh. Ok."

With that being said, we both lean in for our second kiss. And it started to rain. But I didn't care. It could be raining snowballs. If I cared. All that matter to me was Austin and his lips. That surprise, surprise tasted like vanilla.


End file.
